goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
Skunk Steals Ms. Simian's Rye/Busted by the Police
Baker: 54. Ms. Simian: 54. I'd like a marble rye, no plastic, in a bag. Baker: Ah! You're lucky. It's our last one. Skunk: Wait a second, that's your last marble rye? Baker: That's right. Skunk: There's none left? Baker: That's what I said. Number 54. Skunk: Uh, excuse me. I know this is gonna sound crazy but I - I have to have that rye. It's a - it's a long story, but a person's whole future may depend on it. Ms. Simian: Well, I'm sorry, but you should have got here earlier. Skunk: Yes. Well, be that as it may, if you could just find it in yourself to give it up. Ms. Simian: You're not getting this rye -- Skunk: All right. All right. I'll tell ya what I'm gonna do, I will give you double what you paid for it. Ms. Simian: Get Out of my Way! Skunk: All right. Look, I'll tell ya what, I'll give you $50. Now, be reasonable you cannot turn down $50 for a $6 rye. Ms Simian: No? Watch me, now leave me alone. Skunk: Give me that rye! Ms Simian: Stop it! Skunk: I want that rye, Simian! Ms Simian: Help! Someone help! Skunk: Shut up, you old bag! Ms Simian: Stop thief! Stop him! He's got my marble rye! Camerlita Fox: What Happen? Ms Simian: That Skunk Kid Stole my Rye! Camerlita Fox: Don't Worry We'll Find him (Skunk sneaks into Gumball's House) Skunk: I Gotta Hide in the Basement She'll never find me in here. Gumball: (Humming) It's time for me to get some peace and quiet by taking a nap. (the police arrives in Gumball's Yard) Camerlita Fox: (knocks on Gumball's Door) Gumball Watterson: Hello Officer Camerlita. Camerlita Fox: Are you in Skunk's Class? Gumball Watterson: Yeah. Camerlita Fox: We're Looking for Skunk do you know where he is? Gumball Watterson: He some how sneak into my house and went into my basement, follow me. (Camerlita Fox follows Gumball into the Basement where skunk is about to eat the Rye from Ms. Simian) Camerlita Fox: Kid! Skunk: Hi Officer i was waiting for my parents in the basement but there no coming i'll try the valley. Gumball Watterson: Skunk She wants to Talk to you. Camerlita Fox: You're Under arrest for Stealing Ms. Simian's Rye. (Camerlita Fox handcuffs Skunk's hands) Gumball Watterson: Skunk! I Can't Believe you Sneak into my House with Ms. Simian's Rye! Skunk: Gumball I Hope You're Happy you Told that Fox Officer i was in the Basement, You will Regret it! Gumball Watterson: I'm Not Gonna Regret It I Know Stealing is Against the Law! Skunk: Yeah Right The Last Time you Said I'll Spend the Night in Prison! (Katy Kat arrives home when Camerlita Fox arrests Skunk for Stealing) Katy Kat: Gumball, Is Everything Okay? Gumball Watterson: Everything Alright Katy Kat, She just Arrested Skunk for Stealing Ms. Simian's Rye. Katy Kat: What? Gumball Watterson: Camerlita Fox said Ms. Simian's Rye was stolen from her. Katy Kat: That Naught Kung Fu Skunk! Gumball Watterson: Yeah I Hope He'll be grounded! Category:Skunk's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by ComedyYes HorrorNo